


Not That Far From Perfect

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digger gets a little insecure while the band's recording their Christmas album.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be smut. Needles to say I failed. Maybe in the next chapter. If there's going to be a next chapter.

“You were amazing...” Digger whispered as he slowly wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist from behind and nuzzled the back of his neck. It never ceased to make his stomach flutter when he could feel Sam relax and lean into his touch, but that day it felt even more amazing.

They had spent the entire day at the studio recording vocals for their Christmas album and the second Sam had stepped into the vocals booth Digger had barely been able to believe his ears. He had always known Sam had an amazing voice, his voice had actually been one of the first things he had fallen in love with in the taller man. But that day it felt like Sam sang in an entirely new level of perfection, Digger had actually even had to fight back tears when Sam had sung the beginning of Silent Night.

To Digger it actually felt surreal being in the same band with Sam, even after all these years. Sometimes he just couldn’t understand why Sam stuck around with them when he probably could have easily had an amazing solo career. And it felt even more surreal that Sam would want to be with someone like him when he could have pretty much anyone.

“Hmm? Really?” Sam asked as he leant into Digger’s embrace. It was late but there were still a few people at the studio besides them but neither of them really cared, everyone in their circles knew they were dating anyway.

“More than amazing, I still got goosebumps...” Digger murmured softly, his lips ghosting over the exposed skin on Sam’s neck and he smiled when Sam shivered ever so slightly.

“Oh?”

“Uhuh...I have an amazing boyfriend...How someone hasn’t stolen you from me is just beyond me.” Digger chuckled, not really meaning anything with that statement but Sam tensed in his arms and he bit his lip as he let his arms drop from around Sam’s waist when he turned around.

“Rü...” Sam started, cupping Digger’s cheeks to make the older man look at him. “You know there will never be anyone else for me.” He spoke gently, his thumbs absentmindedly caressing Digger’s stubbly skin. 

“I-I know...but you can’t really blame me for being insecure, just fucking look at you.” Digger tried to reason, forcing a smile but Sam could read his eyes like an open book.

“Come here...” Sam said with a heavy sigh, pulling the smaller man in a tight embrace. “Haven’t we been together long enough? You have got to stop thinking so little of yourself and so highly of me. I mean come on, you live with me, I always leave wet towels on the bathroom floor, I leave stinky gym clothes all over the apartment...”

“You hog the tv, you take forever to shower...”

“Exactly, I’m far from perfect.” Sam laughed and wrapped his arms even tighter around Digger, glad to finally feel the older man completely melting against him.

“Pfff, you’re very close to perfect.” Digger giggled as he buried his face against Sam’s neck, his own arms firmly wrapped around the taller man’s middle. “I really do love you though.” He added quietly

Sam just smiled at that and moved back a little so he could lean down to press his lips against Digger’s in a sweet kiss. “I love you too...” He murmured into the kiss before he teased the older man’s lips apart with his tongue and he chuckled when Digger bit on his lower lip playfully before they deepened the kiss and Sam loved how Digger let out a tiny groan when he traced the roof of his mouth with his tongue. His hands had travelled up to play with the hair in the back of Digger’s neck on their own accord and he smiled into the kiss when he felt Digger’s fingers tracing his spine and playing with the back of his shirt.

“Hmm think we should head home?” Digger asked cheekily when they pulled apart a few minutes later. They were both sporting rather heavy blushes on their cheeks and Digger was very pleased with himself when he felt Sam breathing heavier against him.

“Thought you’d never ask.” Sam replied with an equally sly smirk.

It didn’t take them long to grab their coats and say goodbye to the few people still in the studio. As they walked outside, hand in hand, Sam couldn’t resist pressing a gentle kiss on Digger’s temple before they reached their car, to which Digger responded by spinning the taller man against the car and claiming his lips in a hungry kiss.

“You’re lucky it’s cold, else I’d have my way with you right here on the parking lot...” Digger purred filthily, giving Sam’s lower lip a sharp bite before he let the younger man go.

“Cheeky bastard...” Sam mumbled as he straightened his jacket. “You’re driving.” He added and walked to the passenger seat before Digger could argue before he fished the car keys from his pocket and threw them to the older man. He knew exactly how handsy Digger could get and he wasn’t taking any chances.

“Oh?” Digger asked innocently but his smirk was anything but that. “You think I can’t drive two sticks at the same time babe?” He said with a wink and couldn’t help giggling at the expression of disbelief on Sam’s face.

“You fucking behave or I’ll sit in the back. I’d very much like to make it home in one piece thank you very much.”

“Aww you’re no fun...” Digger pouted as he unlocked the car and opened the driver’s side door.

“Told you I’m not perfect.” Sam said with a smile and they both burst into giggles as they got in the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An evening with Sam and Digger (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was also supposed to be smut. I failed again this is the exact opposite of smut good god I have never written anything more domestic. I SWEAR THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE PORN OKAY.

After having lived together for almost a year, both of them had developed their own evening routines; some days Digger tidied around and cleaned, some days Sam went to the gym in the evening rather than in the morning, most evenings Digger cooked them dinner unless he was feeling lazy and just ordered take out. Digger would also sometimes busy himself in their home office/home studio and work on new ideas or reply to band related emails while Sam would play video games or read.

They had been in the same band for so long that they didn’t need to be doing things together all the time, just being in the same place was enough and they had been dating long enough that they didn’t _have_ to have sex every other hour, even though that did sound tempting.

So later that evening after they had gotten back home, instead of ripping each other’s clothes off the second the front door closed, Digger just stole a quick kiss from Sam before he walked over to the kitchen while Sam picked up their mail and flopped himself on the couch, turned on the tv and started going through the envelopes and leaflets.

“Saaa-aam!” Came a whine from the kitchen and Sam turned his head just in time to see Digger poking his head from the doorway. “You left the milk on the counter again.” He pouted but then disappeared back into the kitchen.

“Told you, not perfect!” Sam laughed, turning back to flip through a local shop’s catalogue before he threw it on the coffee table.

“Well would my not perfect but still almost perfect boyfriend settle for leftovers for dinner or do I have to bother to make something else?”

“Up to you babe, I’ll eat whatever you make.” Sam smirked as he said that, knowing exactly how much that particular answer annoyed Digger and he was not disappointed when he could hear the older man curse and slam the fridge door close rather hard. 

“Oh now you’re just doing it on purpose!”

Then, deciding there was nothing interesting in the mail, he grabbed Digger’s laptop from the coffee table and turned it on, relaxing as he listened to the older man busy himself in the kitchen while he checked his own emails.

“Feet off the table.” Digger muttered when he came from the kitchen ten minutes later, holding two plates full of food and set them on the coffee table, then hurrying back to get both of them tall glasses of orange juice before he sat down next to Sam.

“Hmm that looks good babe, thanks.” Sam smiled as he sat up straight and put away the laptop so he could lean closer to the coffee table while Digger lifted his feet up on the couch and picked up his plate on his lap.

“Pfff, we need to go grocery shopping tomorrow we’re out of everything.” Digger said absentmindedly as he grabbed the remote to turn on the DVD player. “Did we switch the movie last night?”

“I think so?” Sam replied over a mouthful of food before he too shifted into a more comfortable position on the couch. “We watched Despicable Me last night right?”

A few months ago, as a way of making sure they both took some time to eat and relax properly every night when they were at home, they had started combining their dinners with a movie and it had turned out to be a brilliant way to give them time to not only eat in peace and relax but to also spend some quality time together.

“Yeah so it was your turn to pick a movie.” Digger nodded, mixing the different foods on his plate together and making Sam frown in disgust when it started looking more like baby food than actual dinner.

“Just press play...” The younger man mumbled and focused on his own meal, in turn making Digger roll his eyes at his reaction but he obeyed anyway and they sat in silence for a moment while Digger skipped through the pre movie adverts.

“The Mummy? Really Sam?”

“Shut up, I like it okay.” Sam said and Digger just held up his hand before they both fell silent again, focusing on the movie and eating.

Fifteen minutes later Sam got up enough to pick up their now empty plates and glasses, smirking smugly when Digger was actually the one more into the movie and he stole a sloppy kiss from the older man before he went to load up the dishwasher.

When he came back he crawled right onto Digger’s lap, making the smaller man whine when he had to move so Sam could actually fit comfortably half on top of him, half on the couch and he glared at the younger man when he lifted his feet back on the coffee table but didn’t say anything. Instead he wrapped his right arm loosely around Sam’s waist while his left hand lifted on it’s own accord so he could slide his fingers in Sam’s hair and he smiled when he felt the taller man relaxing against him and heard him sigh contently.

“Hmm you’re not going to fall asleep on me are you Sammy?” Digger murmured after a while and bent to nuzzle Sam’s neck when Sam had gone completely boneless ontop of him.

“Hmmmmmno...but I can’t say I’d be sad if this movie was already over.” Sam mumbled and despite his protest he did sound sleepy.

“Oh? What’s going to happened when the movie’s over?” Digger asked innocently but yelped then when Sam elbowed him on his hip. “Ow!”

“Don’t play coy with me.” Sam growled and sat up so suddenly Digger didn’t have time to react and Sam easily made him shift so he could lie completely on top of the smaller man. “Hmm I’ve wanted to do this all day...” He murmured softly as he traced Digger’s jaw with his thumb before he leaned in to capture those soft pouty lips in a passionate kiss.

“Mmmh...fuck the movie...bedroom, now.” Digger purred after they pulled apart and Sam was more than eager to help him up from the couch.


End file.
